


Twist and Pull

by sanva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being Micheal's vessel Dean's hair is grow out like in the painting from 4.22. Sam loves it, much to Dean's chagrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strgazr04](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=strgazr04).



"Dude, knock it off," Dean grumbled, his voice sleep rough and muffled by the limp motel pillow.

Grinning Sam tugged lightly, fingers twisting in his brother's hair, winding the pale blond streaked hair around his fingers. After their the final battle they had been saved by, of all people-things-whatever, God. Capital G. Much like when Castiel raised Dean from the dead, they had both been returned completely healed and no different physically then before. In fact their wounds and scars were gone.

The one thing that wasn't? Dean's hair. Dean's hair which Sam was currently delighting in playing with.

Upon claiming Dean as a host Michael had chosen to alter a few attributes, most of which had been returned to 'factory setting' by God. Apparently growing out Dean's hair and giving it highlights (which were already showing their roots) didn't count.

That was yesterday and they had been too tired to do much more than fall into bed and sleep. Sam knew that as soon as Dean got a chance the hair would be gone and he was going to savor it's existence for as long as he could.

A small grin quirked his lips and he slid his hands through the long, slightly curled, locks, combing it with his fingers. When they reached the ends Sam took the hair in hand, gently, and ran it over Dean's bare shoulder.

"Sa-aaam," Dean protested, voice a rough whine as he attempted to burrow into the covers and get away from his brother. "Try'na sleep!"

Letting go of the ends, Sam moved his hands back up to Deans head and massaged Dean's scalp before gently moving the portion covering Dean's face away, fingers tracing over his brothers cheek. Dean moved his chin in a slight, jerky motion to follow.

Still holding the soft locks back, Sam leaned down and brushed a kiss against Dean's temple. "You like it."

Dean groaned and rolled over, batting at his brother's hands. "Seriously, Sam, leave it alone."

"No." Sam grinned at Dean's bleary eyed expression and easily caught his brother's hands. Pressing them back above Dean's head, Sam moved to cover his brother's body with his own. "I like it. And," he paused and let go of one of Dean's wrists. The older man didn't try to move. Reaching down, Sam tugged lightly at a portion curling slightly towards Dean's nipple. "I think you will too."

Leaning down, Sam caught Dean's lips in a gentle kiss, caressing and savoring. Loving.

A few hours later Dean had to agree, the hair was pretty nice.


End file.
